Sookie dan Sang Viking
by AmandaNorthman
Summary: Sookie tidak percaya Bill sudah memperdayainya. Maukah dia memaafkan Bill? Atau dia akan bersandar pada vampir viking yang menawarkan pundaknya? Agak singkat, maklum pertama kali. *kabur* Incomplete, A/U and possible lemon in next chapter.


**Hey, there. This is my very first story. I'm Indonesian so I kinda insecure to upload my english story for starters so.. Tehehe. But I promise soon. But for now, please stick with me? **

**This characters belong to Charlaine Harris and their faces belong to Allan Ball. I'm just playing with them, yadda yadda yadda. Here you go.**

Chapter 1

_Sookie POV_

"Aku menarik kembali undanganku untukmu, Bill Compton!" Ugh, ingin rasanya kucabik wajahnya. Aku juga memberikan tatapan yang kurasa cukup untuk membunuh kelinci dan kini mata Bill mulai berubah menjadi merah muda. Tinggal tunggu saja air mata merah mengalir. Huh.

Aku marah! Berani sekali dia membohongiku setelah semua yang kulakukan untuknya. Juga setelah semua hal yang terjadi akibat hubungan kami. Sial! Tanganku mengepal, bersiap untuk meninjunya jika itu diperlukan, meskipun meninju vampir adalah ide yang buruk. Karena.. Well, kau mau tanganmu remuk?

"Sookie, maafkan aku! Aku memang ditugaskan oleh ratu untuk mendekatimu, tapi.. Tapi.. Tapi aku mencintaimu dan itu bukan pura-pura! Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sookie!" Tubuhnya yang sudah terlempar jauh bahkan dari teras tua Gran, kembali mendekat dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Pfft, kecepatan vampir yang bodoh. Tangannya menggapai, berusaha menyentuh pipiku. Aku menampiknya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, Bill. Kau menjijikkan. Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah menginjak tanah Stackhouse lagi!" Sekuat tenaga kutahan air mataku. Jangan menangis, Sookie. Angkat dagumu tinggi-tinggi!

"Sookie.." Oh, jangan lagi. Alisnya melengkung tinggi menunjukkan rasa sedih yang dalam dan permohonan. Matanya.. Sudah berapa kali hatiku jatuh pada mata sedih Bill ini? Ah.. Haruskah aku? Tapi..

"Bukankah sang pemilik sudah meminta kau pergi, tuan Compton? Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini." Aku lupa. Aku tidak menyadari sama sekali, bahwa Eric Northman, sheriff area 5 yang berlumuran semen, masih berdiri santai di pojok terasku. Aku masih tidak memalingkan pandangan dari Bill namun bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku Eric berjalan mendekat."Pergilah, Bill. Sebelum kugunakan jabatanku untuk mengusirmu." Senyum dalam suara Eric sangat jelas terdengar. Seperti biasa.

Bill tidak berkata apa-apa, masih memandangku dengan sedih, perlahan dia menuruni undakan dan berjalan pergi sebelum menghilang dengan kecepatan khas vampir. Dadaku sakit sekali, Gran. Bukan karena memandangnya pergi, tapi karena.. Mengapa dia tega? Gran, alangkah menyenangkannya jika kau membawaku bersamamu.

Eric diam memandangku yang memandang jalan gelap tempat tadi Bill berjalan pergi. Air mata panas mengalir pelan dan aku terlalu lelah untuk mengusapnya.

"Pergilah, Eric. Jangan ganggu aku."

Mendesah, Eric berjalan mendekatiku tanpa melangkah ke dalam rumah. "Sookie, maafkan aku karena terpaksa memberitahumu tentang Bill. Aku harus. Kau tahu dia hampir menguburku hidup-hidup."

Eric memang terlihat seperti habis berenang di dalam kolam semen, di rambut pirangnya semen mulai mengering. Aku berusaha menghindari matanya, matanya yang memandangku, ah, seperti itu. Mata Eric terlalu biru. Caranya memandangku yang selalu membuatku bergidik. Seperti menelanjangi.

"Ya, semua sudah terjadi, Eric. Lebih baik kau pergi. Aku lelah." Aku sangat lelah. Tuhan tahu betapa lelahnya aku.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa menemanimu sampai fajar dan.. Kau tahu, menghabiskan waktu melakukan hal-hal.. Menyenangkan?" Bahkan gumpalan semen tidak mengurangi seringai Eric. Arogan!

"Pergi dari sini, Eric! Pergi sebelum kupancang kau dengan tanganku sendiri!" Aku tak peduli suaraku bergetar ataupun terdengar sampai bermil-mil jauhnya, aku ingin mengenyahkan semua vampir dari rumahku!  
Tawa Eric menggema dan sekejap kulihat giginya berkilau diterpa lampu terasku sebelum dia menghilang si langit malam. Huh, tukang pamer.

Rumahku sepi. Aku berkeliling dan kusapukan pandanganku mulai dari dapur hingga ruang tamu. Kerusakan yang dibuat Mary Ann masih belum diperbaiki secara sempurna. Banyak bagian yang masih kotor, bernoda kecokelatan dan hancur. Bahkan kamar Gran yang kujaga agar tetap sama setelah kepergiannya kini seperti kotak sampah. Parfum-parfum kecil koleksi Gran, patung keramik, sapu tangan dan jepit rambut.. Semua hancur. Ah, hatiku nyeri hanya dengan mengingat kerusakan itu. Aku bahkan hampir lupa seperti apa wangi Gran. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Gran, Tina, sekarang Bill. Satu persatu yang menyayangiku dan kusayangi pergi meninggalkanku. Bill? Entahlah. Apakah dia menyayangiku? Sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku? Aku tidak mampu menahan air mata ini lagi, aku bergelung di kasur Gran, kupeluk bantalnya dan menangis keras-keras. Gran, aku merindukanmu..

**Well? How's that? LOL. Gimana menurutmu? Mungkin chapternya nggak akan banyak tapi.. Siapa yang tahu? Tetap ikuti aku, ya! :)))**


End file.
